warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Clan
This story is rated Worse. ---- Stone Clan. Have you heard of this Clan young ones? I guess not. And who am I you may ask? Why none other than Stonestar, first leader of Stone Clan. We aren't really a Clan and we know that but I brought Clan customs to the mountains to SAVE them. You should sit down young ones. This may take a while...... Chapter 1: The Very Beginning I was considered a rogue for I did not live by twolegs and no one trusted me. I was just there. Then I met Patchstar, leader of Moon Clan. She told me all about clans and how they work so I thought I would bring these ideas back home with me. I gathered some kittypets, loners, and rouges and we started this clan. At the start it was only Flower, Blinky, Trout, and I but slowly we were getting more and more cats to join. Soon we had Tawny, Sparrow, Robin, Fang, and Moon as well. I gave them all warrior names and received my nine lives. They were now Flowerpetal, Blinkyflame, Troutcatcher,Tawnyleaf, Sparrowleaf, Robinwillow, Sharptounge, and Moondapple. I was the first leader, Flowerpetal was the fist deaputy, and Sparrowleaf was the first medicine cat. It was all good until the dogs came....... Chapter 2: New Life "Congrats Stonestar! You are a father!" said Sparrowleaf, "Robinwillow had a beautiful son." I ran to the nursery to see my newborn son. He was a pale brown tom with dark brown (almost black) spots. His pale golden eyes looked up at me and he purred lovingly."May I name him?" interrupted Robinwillow, " Of course!" I replied. "Then he should be called Muddykit." she said, "Perfect," I replied, " I better get back to work though. I'll see you later okay?" I said. I went to go tell Flowerpetal, Sharptounge, and Tawnyleaf to go on border patrol. Troutcatcher and Blinkyflame went off hunting. That left just Moondapple, Robinwillow, Sparrowleaf, Muddykit, and I. Moondapple had just moved to the nursery because she was starting to gt a little plump as well. Then I heard Troutcatcher scream "DOGS!!!"......... Chapter 3: Scream Troutcatcher's voice was drowned out by furious barking. Moondapple ran to the nursery to go protect her unborn children and my own family. She collapsed just outside the nursery and screamed, "NO! I CANT GO ANY FURTHER! THEY'RE COMING NOW!" Sparrowleaf ran to her side and pushed her into the nursery. My attention was then drawn back to the dogs. All the warriors were back in the caves when I saw them. 4 big Great Danes had chased us back into our home. Flowerpetal and Tawnyleaf took on one, Troutcatcher and Blinkyflame another. Which ment Sharptounge and I had to take on a dog alone. The dog I was facing was light gray with dark gray specks. His fur and teeth were stained with the blood of his last victim. I clawed up his leg and grabbed onto his throat with my teeth he wimperd and ran away. The rest of the dogs ran away too. We were victorious! Then I heard screaming from the nursery. Moondapple's screaming. Sharptounge ran at the sound of his mate in pain. I followed him to make sure it was nothing serious. There was two kits by her. A gray tom with a dark gray foot and a white tom with brown spots, brown rings on his tail, and a black "mask". She was crying hard as she gave birth to her last kit. A she-kit that looked exactly like her. But she shouldn't be having her kits this early! She said, " Rockykit, Maskkit, and Silverkit. That is their names." she coughed up some blood. "No...no! Don't leave me Moondapple!" Sharptounge cried. "I love you *cough cough* Sharptounge." she said before she bled to death. "NOOOO!!!!!" he cried, "These kits are no kit of mine. Take them away!" he said before running out of the nursery. Chapter 4: The Meeting Tonight was the night, the night to meet Eaglestar. We were best friends and still are. We both made a clan and then we would unite in the better camp. Tonight was when the desision would happen. I was sitting by the plum tree, our meeting point and I saw Eaglestar climb up the hill. Before I could say hello he said," Your place. Ours...ours....twolegs are tearing it apart! I will come tomorrow." and left. So this was it. On my way home I ran into a white she-cat who smelld like a kittypet. "Please, let me live....I mean US live with you." She moved her tail to reveal 3 she kits. I agreed and led her to camp. Her name was Cali and her first kit was a white kit with a brown tail and chest and ginger ear tips; her name was Coco. Her second kit was black with a white patch around each eye and ginger legs: her name was Sugar. Her 3rd and last kit was gray with white patches and a white stripe that went over each eye; her name was Cream. Cali refused the name Snowbreeze so she was called Calibreeze. She also refused us naming her kits (in the order above) Burntkit, Nightkit, and Lightningkit. So they were just Cocokit, Sugarkit, and Creamkit. They went into the nursery where Muddykit, Maskkit, Rockykit, and Silverkit were. They would be apprentices soon, but Muddykit did't want to be a warrior. He would be a medicine cat. I new that this was just the beginning for a great new Clan. THE END This is book one of the Cracked Stones Series. The next book is Lilyshine's Journey Category:Fan Fictions